


Nutcracker

by GrayShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, There other Characters but just to lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayShadow/pseuds/GrayShadow
Summary: Another take of the Nutcracker... revamped, with Shingeki no Kyojin characters... also M/M.





	1. The Wooden Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if your now stumbling on this welcome but for those have read the old story it been played with so it should be a little better, also I didn't get any help on editing so... everyone get to suffer with any bad grammar and spelling i have.... but that's okay if you see something just comment on it and i'll try my best to find it and fix it. SO with out further a due! ENJOY!

Eren dusted off invisible dust from his black dress pants and straighten out his green button up, he stood in the corner of the living room it was their family Christmas party right now in full swing. His eyes a unique green left and a gold right eyes scanned the room as some of his messy brown hair fell slightly in his face. He was excited about the party; it was his first time to be in here with the adults instead of the children. Who were forced to played in the play room over on the other side of the entrance hall, but now he realized he was the only one his age and the only one closest was his half-sister Mikasa. From his spot he could see her in a soft green evening gown that showed her beautiful slender figure and made her skin glow, he remembered the hours of fussing she did with her black hair but it looked beautiful in the messy bun with only a few stands hung down framing her face. Right now she was dancing with several people having a great time making Eren wish to be back in the play room at this moment at least the younger children include him in their games.

“Eren! Why are you standing there all by yourself?” Looking up Eren saw it was is godfather Hannes; the man looked a little worse for wear with his short blonde hair slicked back showing off his honey gold brown eyes, the brown suit he wore looked a little baggier than normal but from what Eren heard his godfather Hannes been working none stop for the royal family, something happened several months ago but he never really paid any more attention than that. 

“I asked a couple people to dance but I got turned down flat every single time… and I don’t want to be anyone’s way.” Hannes gave a nod but smiled. 

“I know I can’t stay long but how about I give you some company?” Eren smiled and nodded he would like something to do other than stand here even if it was for a short while, thou his smile slowly vanished as he watched Hannes walk away from him toward the Christmas tree.

“Godfather Hannes?” Eren followed after him, he watched as Hannes moved a few presents around muttering about people being rude tossing things everywhere. Moments later he was stand up straight hold a gift and turned towards Eren. 

“I think it be alright for you to open just one present.” Holding it out, Eren looked at it then towards his parents; he could see they talking to several other guests near the large windows that looked out over the snow covered yard so they wouldn’t see if he did open the gift.

“Thank you.” He happily took it and moved to one of the couches nearby and sat down, untying the green ribbon he then ripping off the blue wrapping paper. The box that laid in his lap was beautiful, a light colored wood that was polished to look almost like stone but the symbol on the box held Eren’s attention. The crossed wings looked like it took a long time to carve and paint, so detailed that they looked real one silvery white wing over lapping a dark blue wing, he had to softly touch them to make sure they weren’t real.

“Wow thank you godfather Hannes its beautiful.” Hannes gave a chuckle as he watched Eren admire the box.

“Well I’m glad you like the box, but the item inside is what will keep you company my dear godchild.” Eren blushed, Hannes did say he would give him something to keep him company… his interest was now pecked, what did his godfather Hannes give him. Given a small embarrassed smile he looking to see a small latch to the box and opening it. Unfolding the blue shimmering silk in the box Eren gave out a loud gasp, lying in the box was what Eren would call the most perfect nutcracker he ever seen. It looked more human than the other nutcracker his family had displayed around the house, painted black hair in a short undercut style he seen several military men wore, skin pale white but not to the point like someone just used white paint but more like a real person who didn’t go out into the sun that often and the eyes they were the most realistic of it all, a blueish gray that shined slightly in the light of the room and yet seemed so sad.

“Thank you!” Eren said but his attention was now adoring the unique uniform this nutcracker wore; instead of the normal coat it was a short open tan color coat so Eren could see the white button up with a carves around its neck, the pants the same color as the coat but the boots were a dark brown and went past the knees of the nutcracker. Turning it around Eren saw that the same symbol from the box on the back of the coat. 

“He’s perfect thank you.” Eren hugged the nutcracker close to his heart and looked up to godfather, he could see Hannes smile grew and gave a nod.

“His name is Levi, he’s a bit shorter than most but he works just as good if not better.”

“Oh I couldn’t do that, he’ll get dirty.” Eren went back to gaze at his nutcracker missing Hannes saying something about ‘he’ll appreciate that.’ But it wasn’t long till someone noticed Eren with Hannes and the open present. 

“Oh Hannes, I hope Eren didn’t pester you to let him have his gifts.” It was Carla, Eren’s mother; she was a woman still in the prime of her life and the soft blue evening gown she wore only spoke that in volumes making her look like a princess even with her brown hair done in a simple braid that came to the side and rested along her shoulder, her green eyes sparked with happiness as she looked to her son. 

“No, not at all Carla; I saw him standing by himself and figured he needed some company.” Carla looked down at the nutcracker and gave a small gasp then looked back at Hannes. Who just kept smiling and watching Eren softly creasing the nutcracker’s face. Carla sighed and gave a nod watching her son soft gaze as well. 

“Well I know you been busy but can’t you at least stay long enough to see the other children open one of their presents since you’re the one who started the next world war of presents.” Eren took that moment and looked up seeing Hannes give a nod before Carla walked away to tell the other adults and get the children.

After everyone had opened one present and all the children was once more back in the play room playing with their new toy, Eren stayed with the adults but instead of sitting on the couch he took a seat on the floor near the fireplace. The box to his nutcracker next to him as he gazed affectionately at Levi, he took noticed all the adults that saw his nutcracker did the same gasp like his mother but none said a word to Eren, it was almost like they knew something about the nutcracker but couldn’t or wouldn’t tell Eren. Mikasa seeing the nutcracker looked down right murderous and tried to take it from him but Hannes and his mother stopped her, Eren felt a little scared for his nutcracker after that so he stayed away from her.

“I didn’t know you liked dolls.” A voice called out behind Eren, Eren roll his eyes he knew it was Jean Kirstein, a son to one of his father’s friends. Turning to look up at Jean the black suit just like most of the gentlemen in the room but Jean’s blonde short hair with a brownish under tint made him very much liked among the women and a few men here that he spent most of the time dancing and leaving Eren alone. 

“Leave me alone horse face.” Holding Levi close; Eren didn’t like Jean all that much, Jean had this habit to break things of Eren’s and he didn’t want Levi broken. 

“Oh I just wanted to see what you got.”

“You saw when I showed everyone during the gifted opening, now go away.” Eren got up keeping Levi close so Jean couldn’t find a chance to grab him, but it seems Jean didn’t care and found a way to grab a part of Levi’s legs and pulled him out of Eren’s arms. 

“No give him back!” Eren yelled out but Jean held Levi above Eren’s reach which wasn’t hard since Jean was a few inches taller than Eren. 

“Hum this nutcracker looks more stupid then the others I seen.” Jean messed with it a little bit seeing how it worked only pushing Eren back every once in a while.

“Jean! Give Levi back!”

“You named it too? Man your really are a girl.” Eren blood ran cold as Jean gave him a grin that he knew all too well and what felt like slow motion he watched Jean grab one of Levi’s feet and tried to pull his leg off but instead Eren heard a small snap before punching Jean in the stomach making him drop Levi to the floor, quickly grabbed his nutcracker and the box Eren run over to the Christmas tree where his patents now stood to stop some of the other greedy children from opening more presents.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Grisha, Eren’s father is a famous doctor took noticed of Eren first but seeing how upset he was moved over to him before his wife could worry. Eren looked at his father, the man’s brownish black hair was long and in a ponytail, gray eyes shined his concern for his son thru his glasses and his tailored black suit showed off a man in his prime but it wasn’t fully true since he was married once before to Mikasa’s mother but she died when Mikasa was about 3 or 4 years old and a year or two later that’s when he remarried his mother and then Eren came along.

“Jean broken my nutcracker that godfather Hannes gave me.” Grisha gave a sad smile to Eren; he knew Jean loved picking on his son, taken the nutcracker from Eren and he looked at. 

“It doesn’t look too bad more like a sprain then a brake.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green ribbon he found lying around and tried it around Levi’s legs. 

“That should hold it till we can have him fixed tomorrow.” Handing it back to Eren he watched the smile come back to his son’s face as Eren held the nutcracker close. 

“Why don’t you go and sit down with my friend Dot and entertain him by listen to his war stories; so that way, Jean can’t bug you anymore.” Eren nodded and did as Grisha said sitting down next to Dot Pixis an older gentleman with a bald head and a grayish white mustache, Pixis was dress in his military uniform and greeted Eren with enthusiasm realizing Eren was going to listen to his stories.

After what seem like the tenth battle story Eren fell asleep on the couch making the old solder smile and grab the throw on the back of the couch to covered him with; Levi was held tight in Eren’s arms. Later it got soon all the other adults soon left with their kids, it was then that Carla found Eren asleep on the couch and just placed a kiss on his forehead before headed up to bed herself. Mikasa came back into the room after saying her goodbyes as well and stood in front of Eren, reaching out for the nutcracker she tried to pull him away from Eren but Eren held him tight.

“Come on Eren let him go he doesn’t deserve you, it’s his own fault he became a wooden doll.” She tried to pull again but a hand rested on her shoulder stopped her.

“Father.” Grisha gave a sad smile, “It will be alright, it’s not like Eren can break the cruse on the prince. Hannes must have thought Eren could keep good care of him since there are other kingdoms still trying to destroy the prince; even in his frozen state.” Mikasa crossed her arms and stared hard at the wood doll. 

“Then let them have the wooden thing, don’t put Eren in danger.” She felt a pat on her shoulder a tale sign that they’re not going any farther into the topic and she needs to leave Eren and the nutcracker alone. She gave a sigh but glared at the doll once more before heading to bed.

“Goodnight my son.” Grisha placed a kiss on Eren’s forehead just like his wife before heading up to bed as well.


	2. The Mouse King

It was when the clock struck one in the morning that movement happened once more in the living room. Eren was still sound asleep but he no longer holding the nutcracker he got from his godfather, no the nutcracker was sitting on the arm rest of the couch near his feet looking towards the dying embers of the fire and fixing the ribbon Grisha, Eren’s father; used to keep his solid wooden self from falling apart now around a sprain left ankle. 

“Damn brat. Couldn’t keep his hands off what wasn’t his.” He muttered he still felt like he was made of wood, but he could move more so then the first time he was cursed. Hange, a friend in his father’s court, was right about love can weak and hopefully break cruses, but the question now was can he make this brat love him enough to break the rest of his curse. Just the loving gaze Eren gave him when he received Levi, made it so Levi could notice what was going on around him.

But as the night moved on till the point Eren fell asleep, Levi noticed pieces of his body could move but he stayed still till everyone left the room. That’s when he made his move but it took him longer then thought to get out of Eren’s hold, just like Mikasa trying to take him away Eren just gripped on tightly. But after several slow wiggles he made it out of Eren’s hands and that’s when he realized the other brat Jean if he remembered right snapped a part of him which in turn was as said a sprained ankle.

“Great, how can I make it so he doesn’t freak out.” Levi looking down at Eren but he turned back to the dying embers, the lights on the tree were also giving the living room an extra glow but it was pretty much still dark. After several minutes Levi heard a squeak, looking around he saw a form of a mouse running across the floor from the door towards the tree and Eren. 

“How disgusting, they really need to get a cat.” Muttering to himself he was about to go back watching the embers but the mouse stopped just before the couch and faced Eren as if it was studying its surroundings. Keeping an eye on the small rodent Levi wouldn’t have believed if he hadn’t seen it for himself, but the mouse stood up on it back two legs and started walking towards the couch it wasn’t till the mouse was at the other side of the couch near Eren’s head that Levi stood up, watching dumb founded as it climb up the leg till it was on the armrest looking down at Eren.

“Hey what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” The mouse looked up and saw Levi as he yelled, he wasn’t going to let do disease ridden rodent near the only chance to be normal again. In the trick of the faint light and the darker shadows Levi watched the mouse’s body shifted and soon where the mouse stood; stood a man taller than Levi’s height but still so much smaller then Ere with short hair and bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark, he too was wearing what looked like a uniform; light color pants with dark knee high boots but unlike Levi short tan coat, the man’s dark coat was longer almost to his knees and from what Levi could see most of the buttons on the coat was button up from the waist upwards. 

“How did you get into the house?” the mouse man voice was smooth and held a power to it that Levi only ever heard from his father.

“The question isn’t how I got in, you rodent. It’s how did you get in?” it was at that moment Eren started to stir but he didn’t wake. Both men just watched him for a moment longer till they was sure Eren fell back asleep. 

“It doesn’t matter how any of us got here… what I want to know is what do you want with my Eren?” the mouse man moved and climbed up on the back of the couch and walked the back towards Levi. Levi watch on till the man was standing above him on the back of the couch making it so Levi could see his hair was a blond and the dark clothes he wore was black and the pants a gray color.

“Your Eren? I think you’re the wrong size for anything to happen.” The man look tilted his head to the side and nodded his head after a second.

“Your right if Eren was my size I could bring him back to my kingdom and make him a proper queen.” The man opened a couple buttons on his coat and reached in, pulling out a silver scepter. Pointing it at Eren; Levi heard some words muttered and as the man placed the scepter back into his coat, Levi looked towards Eren. Eren was at first still his same large normal size but with each breath as he slept his size slowly began to shrink.

“WHAT!?” with each breath Levi watched Eren shrank smaller and smaller till he couldn’t take it anymore and jumped off the arm rest, his landing made his ankle thrum with slight pain but he ignored it and ran to Eren who was now the same size at him and the mouse man lying in the center of the couch. 

“Oh gods. What the fuck did you do to him?” Kneeling next to Eren Levi lifted Eren’s upper body up so Eren’s head rested on his shoulder from what Levi could see Eren would stand just a bit taller than him now even in his smaller size. 

“I just made it so I can bring him home.” The mouse man said walking along the back of the couch and jumped off so he landed near Eren and Levi.

“Like the fuck you are! He belongs with his family in his normal size!” the man just stared at Levi and something flash thru his blue eyes. 

“Your made of wood… I know who you are. Your that human prince that was cursed to be a nutcracker… So that’s what your wanting with my Eren.” The man reached down towards his boots and pulled out a dagger. He tried to stab Levi in the head but Levi leaned back to avoid the attack but ended up pushing Eren off him with a violent motion, both Levi and the mouse stopped moving and just watched Eren give out a groan and opened his eyes. Eren just slowly sat up at first but as he scanning the room he looked at Levi then towards the mouse shifter.

“I must be dreaming still.” Eren saw the blanket that shrank with him at his feet and pulled it up before lying back down and going back to sleep. The mouse man kneeled down and brushed the stands of hair that fell into Eren’s face with his free hand. 

“Get your filthy paws of him you rodent!” Levi felt a spark of something inside him and he jumped at the man knocking them both down and away from Eren. The man tried lifting his hand the held the dagger but Levi grabbed his wrist and kept him pinned down to the couch. It was that movement in the couch that woke Eren up once more but both men this time too busy to notice till Levi was being pulled away from the man. Levi struggled to reached the mouse man knocking his captor away but making him fall down given the man the moment to get up and jump on top of him. Levi watched as the dagger was lifted up ready to stab him once more but again someone else came in to stop the fighting by slamming into the mouse man pushing him off of Levi.

“No don’t!” Eren yelled, he was the one trying to stop them once he woke again for the second time. Both men turned and saw Eren awake and kneeling on all fours over Levi, Levi took the moment and sat up pushed Eren behind him. 

“Stay behind me, I’ll protect you from the filthy rodent.” Levi watched as the man stood up and put his dagger back into his boot. 

“I had enough of your disrespect wooden prince. My name is Erwin, Erwin Smith and I’m the king of Moon Lake.” Erwin held a hand out looking toward Eren. 

“Now Eren I would love for you to come with me and be mine.”

“Rodent? What does he mean rodent? What do you mean by being yours?” Eren looked confused as he looked to the open hand and back to Levi who was ready to jump and attack the man once more. Levi heard Eren gasp at that moment Erwin moved to shifted back to a black with a gray belly mouse but his blue eyes stayed the same thou instead of human’s they changed to mouse eyes. Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulder and covered his mouth to stop another gasp or a scream, Levi wasn’t sure which but he did at first feel somewhat of a squeeze on his shoulder but Eren’s hand dropped and turning back to look at him was kneeling wide mouth like he wasn’t believing what going on.

“Let’s move it.” Levi knew they had to move, Erwin was going to take Eren away if they didn’t so getting up he grabbed and tossing Eren onto his shoulder. Running to the other end of the couch, Levi just jumped off and landed onto the presents that over flowed from under the tree. 

“Fuck! Damn ankle.” Levi cursed as his ankle felt like hot metal being poured on it; turning to look behind him, he could see the mouse that was Erwin run to the end of the couch and watched him. Not needing any more incentive he jumped on another present trying to move them farther away. If Erwin really did take Eren away, who knows where plus what would he tell Eren’s family it was oblivion Eren’s sister hated him Eren being kidnapped by a mouse might just put her on the edge of murdering him.

“Ankle? Oh no. What Jean did, it did break your ankle! You shouldn’t be moving!” Eren started to squirm making it hard for Levi to hold him but a quick slap on his butt made Eren give our a squeak so he could keep on moving over the presents to the other side of the tree where the bookcase of trinkets stood, staring at the bookcase Levi let Eren down and looked behind him. 

“I don’t think he fallowed. But let’s get up higher just in case.” Levi grabbed the garland that hung from the side and started climbing up, he was to the third shelf when he looked down to see Eren struggling trying to get above the first shelf. Moving over to stand on the shelf he waited watching Eren climb till he was almost to the third shelf and made his way slowly over to join Levi on the shelf but he slipped.

“Fuck!” Levi quickly moved to grabbed Eren around his wrist stopping him from fall down and pulled him up onto the shelf. 

“Thank.. huff…you… huff.” Eren panted out sliding down to laid on the shelf to catch his breath. 

“You’re welcome.” Levi looked over the side he still didn’t see the mouse but the only light now in the room was the Christmas tree, the fireplace embers didn’t make it this far. 

“We’ll rest here.” Levi moved away from the edge and sat down next to a ballerina music box and a couple of other nutcrackers that decorated the shelf.

“Levi?” Eren called out as he sat up and look towards him. 

“Yea.” Levi looked toward Eren but he didn’t say anything just sat staring at him. 

“What do you want brat?” he said again watched Eren look down like he was embarrassed, but his head snapped up. 

“I’m not a brat! It’s just I wanted to make sure that was your name, since you didn’t introduce yourself unlike Erwin.” Levi felt pissed that the mouse was brought up but that’s when it clicked in Levi’s mind he could use this to his advantage. 

“Forgive me, I was so concerned on how to break the curse he placed on you that I forgot my manners.” Getting up and bowing to Eren, “My name is Levi Ackerman.” As he straighten up he saw Eren also got up and bowed as well.

“My name is Eren Yeager. And what do you mean break the curse?” Eren stood up straight and looked around before looking back at Levi. 

“This is all a dream right?” Levi shock his head, Eren starting to pace to edge of the shelf then back in front of him. Every time Eren got close Levi could see the panic in his eyes, when Eren came back after what seem like the five pass Levi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Levi felt a little stiff doing it not just because he was made out of wood but he never really holding anyone in his life; Eren’s panic lessened as Eren hid his face into Levi’s neck, make Levi feel the heat from the blush that now spread across Eren’s face.

‘work in my favor indeed.’ Levi thought as he patted Eren’s back hoping he was give this comfort correctly. It was several moments when Eren finally pulled away making Levi’s arms drop back to his side. 

“Okay if I been cursed what about you? I mean you was just a perfect looking nutcracker when your given to me, but now you can move, talk, and … fight.” Levi thought about it, he figure part of the truth would be okay to tell.

“I too was cursed, but as someone once said love can break any curse so your affection for me seemed to turned me partly back to normal.” Eren nodded and looked to the Christmas tree. 

“Okay well I’m not a nutcracker so how do I turn back to normal as well?”

“Don’t know maybe love can work for you as well.” Levi watched Eren cross his arms as he was thinking about something. 

“Well maybe we can go to my parents I know they love me, so if they break my curse I can help find some lady to love you and turn you back to normal.” Eren gave this big smiled and nodded at his perfect idea then turned to walking over to the garland that they climbed up and started to make his way down. 

“What?” Levi was taken back what Eren said did the young man not know love had no gender… damn he was starting to sound like Hange now. Walking over to the garland he looked down watching Eren sad attempt to climb down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Eren looked up and smiled at him. 

“To my parent’s room, I’m going to wake them up so we can break this curse quickly.” Eren then continued to climb down till he was on the floor, Levi started fallow him and once he made it to the floor Eren was walking around the presents back towards the couch he was sleeping on. 

“Are you mad? That mouse was trying to kidnap you before I rescued you. If you go anywhere you might get kidnapped.” Levi’s ankle started to hurt even more to the point now he was limping to catch up with Eren.

“But the faster the curse is broken the better off we are right? So you can wait by the tree I’ll come back before you know it.” Eren turned and saw that Levi was still limping after him, given a defeated sigh he started back towards Levi but a squeak made both Levi and Eren still. Looking around there was nothing but darkness and hard to see shadows from the fireplaces dying embers, Eren slowly started to move once more towards Levi till he was only within arm’s length that another squeak was heard with several soft scampering of feet. The sound of the scampering was all around them and just as Levi turned to see several mice popped out from behind some presents, Eren jumped and wrapped his arms around Levi making him look to were Eren was looking, several more mice appeared from behind the foot of the couch and was now slowly surrounding them but Levi could still see the path back to the bookcase was till free.

“Fuck, I knew this shit would happen.” Grabbing Eren’s hand he tried to make a run for the path, only more mice came out of hiding blocking the path so they now was truly surrounded on all sides. Levi pulled Eren closer to him if he was going to fight these stupid rodents he’ll have to make sure Eren stayed safe as well. In the moments he was readying himself to throw a punch at any mouse that came close he watched two mice parted to let a black mouse with a gray underbelly thru before closing ranks once more the black mouse sat up on its back hunches before once more a shifting of shadows moved revealing Erwin standing there.

“Now there is no escaping me. Come with me, and I’ll leave the wooden toy alone.” Levi held on to Eren and glared at Erwin. 

“Like in hell I’m letting him go with you.” Erwin gave a snap of his fingers and all the other mice shifted to men and every single one pulled out a sword and pointed it at Levi and Eren. 

“Don’t hurt my future queen, but the nutcracker I want him chopped into small pieces and fed to the fire.”

“No!” Eren let go of Levi and ran up to Erwin grabbing his coat. 

“It’s me you want right? Then I’ll go with you just please leave him alone.” Erwin looked down at Eren since he was so much taller than Eren now shrunken size and gave a nod. The other men sheathed their swords and turned back into mice, Erwin then walked Eren up to one of the mice and picked him up so he was side saddling the pale gray mouse.

“Hold on tight.” He nodded and the mouse ran off with Eren holding on to its fur.

“You fucker!” Levi fisted his hand and moved to punch Erwin but another mouse came and knocked him off his feet. 

“You’re lucky wooden prince that I’ll keep my word, but if you try anything else I will feed you to the fire.” With that Erwin shift back to a mouse and ran off all the other mice fallowed after him.


	3. Battle of Mice and Toys

Eren turned and looked behind him as he rode the mouse, the mouse king; Erwin was just behind him with the other mice as they scurried across the entrance hall into the play room. The mouse stopped as the other mice surrounded him and Erwin. Erwin shifted into his human form and placed a hand on Eren’s leg. 

“This is dangerous place so please don’t let go for anything.” He reached out for one of Eren’s hands making him let go of his escort and bring it up to his lips and kissed the knuckle softly.

“Dangerous? This is mine and my sister’s playroom growing up.” Erwin gave a smile. 

“I know, but it’s not you or your sister that makes this room dangerous. I love watching you play all the time, but what makes this room dangerous is it’s guardians.” He turned to look at two of his men and gave a nod both mice nodded back and took to the front of the group Erwin let go of Eren’s hand and shifted back to his mouse form, that was Eren’s qui to hold on and as he gripped onto the mouse’s fur a squeak came from Erwin and the mice took off as they made to about center of the play room. At first Eren thought he heard what sounded like a cannon fire but moments later the mouse he was riding was jumping to the left away from Erwin who jumped right. Looking back on the floor there in-between where they moved from was one of his toy cannon balls.

“What? Where did that come from?” looking around Eren didn’t see anything as they made it closer and closer to the cabinet where Mikasa’s old dress up clothes were stored. Then the sound of a cannon fire was heard once more but this time Eren felt something hit his side forcing him off the mouse and onto the ground. Shaken from meeting the floor so sudden Eren sat up and looked around the room the mice all ran past him till they were under the cabinet. Eren could see all of them shifted back into human form and Erwin was being held back by his men as he tried to come back from under the cabinet. The sound of another cannon was heard again Eren looked up in time to see it flying towards him; quickly he got up trying to run toward the door back to the entrance hall, it wasn’t to be, just as Erwin did to Levi and him in the living room a line-up of his toy soldiers stood before him but one small differences they none moving swords or guns that pointed up were now pointing towards him.

“You’re not going anywhere this time mouse!” one of the soldiers said, Eren heard clicking of the guns safety being removed, closing his eyes Eren just waited for the guns to be fired. 

“WAIT! HOLD YOUR FIRE!” another yell screamed out and then hands grabbed Eren’s arms shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw him most detailed toy soldier with camo uniform that his father bought him was holding him looking straight into his eyes. 

“It can’t be?” the soldier removed his helmet showing a slightly long blond hair pulled into a small ponytail the soldiers blue eyes shined like Erwin’s but it looked more like plastic shine then a earie glow. The soldier’s face got closer and closer till Eren took a step back. 

“What can’t be?” Eren had to ask, the soldier was just too quiet. 

“Eren is that you?” the soldier then asked pulling away to give Eren room. 

“How do you know my name?” Eren started to rub his right hand against pants a nerves habit he gained when talking to new people. The soldier looked down and saw what Eren was doing and the next thing Eren he was up in the air being twirled around by the soldier. 

“EREN! I always prayed to the fairy goddess that I could have a true meeting with you and here you are!” Eren felt slightly sick from the twirling by the soldier set him down and pulled him into a hug, the soldier was about his height if not just a tad taller so he could looking over the soldier’s shoulder to the others soldier; relieve flooded him seeing that they were no longer pointing their guns at him but more behind him.

“Captain Armin we in a middle of something right now if you haven’t forgotten the mice are here again.” One of the soldiers said and Armin let go of Eren giving a nod. 

“Yes right, worry about the mice first then I’ll ask what happened.” Armin grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him behind the line of soldiers, facing towards the cabinet Eren saw that Erwin and his men also started to line up and had their swords drawn.

“You’re having a war with the mice?” Eren tugged at Armin’s hand that still held his. Eren saw Armin give a nod since he was too busy watching Ewin and the mice start charging towards them. 

“Ready! AIM!” Armin yelled out his other arm went up into the air, “FIRE!” he brought his arm down in a chopping motion and all the other soldiers fired their guns, Eren watched as several mice fall to the ground a couple of them did get back up and shifted into mice form and start running toward the toy soldiers once more. 

“Armin you have to stop someone going to get hurt.” Eren pulled on Armin’s hand hoping to get his attention but he was signaling for another attack and the sound off cannon fire came once more.

“Captain their getting to close. This is not a normal battle!” one of the soldiers yelled as one of the cannon hit the mouse man closest to him and he lunged at another that was just behind the fall mouse. 

“Damn, what is different this time, then the other…?” Armin voice trailed off as he looked to Eren, he looked towards Erwin fighting off two of his soldiers. 

“Shit, I should have seen it.” Armin faced Eren then kneeled down and scooped Eren over his shoulder and started running towards the toy chest. 

“Keep them busy!” He yelled out as Eren gave a loud squeak and hit Armin’s back.

“Hey! Put me down.”

“I can’t do that. I have to get you away from that mouse.” Eren felt Armin’s head turn more likely to look behind him, looking up himself he could see several more of his toy soldiers fall to Erwin’s mice men but the mouse king himself was now missing from the battlefield. 

“Damn where did he go?” Armin cursed but Eren felt something hit the back of his feet before Armin jumped back, grabbing the Armin’s coat he lifted himself up to look what Armin almost ran into.

“Shit!” he heard Armin curse again and backed away quickly, it was Erwin the mouse king. 

“How?!”

“I have grown tired of you and your attempts on keeping Eren away from me. He’s mine, now give him back.” Erwin reached out to grab Eren off of Armin’s shoulders but again Armin jumped backwards forcing Eren to let go and drop against Armin’s back, Erwin more likely missed since he didn’t feel any other touch but Armin’s. 

“Over my dead body mouse.”

“Mine as well you fucker!” The voice yelled out surprising Eren, turning to look he saw Levi, the nutcracker; after Erwin left with him Levi must have given chase after the mice as fast as he could. Thou the mice were most defiantly faster; more sounds of cannon fire filled the air. 

“So you do have a death wish, fine I shall grant it for you.” Erwin whistled, one of his men in mouse form came charging towards Armin and Eren. Armin sidestep and watched as the mouse stop just before they got to Erwin and shifted back to human form and unsheathed his sword holding it out for Erwin to take. Wasting no time in grabbing the sword Erwin pointed it straight at Levi. 

“Take care of the captain and get my future queen back to the kingdom. I’ll take care of him. ” The man nodded and faced Armin, the man was taller than Erwin so Armin was dwarfed by the mouse man but Armin had a good feeling that the man couldn’t catch him.

The dark gray uniform was much like Erwin is king so it was easy to tell he was fit, it was from the chance of the temporary blindness of the shaggy blond hair that seem to cover the man’s eerie bluish green eyes that gave Armin hope.

“Hand over our queen.” He reached out for Eren much like Erwin, Armin jumped back again but this time who ever this mouse was he felt no guilt kicking out with his long legs tripping Armin, so both him and Eren fell to onto the ground.

“Ow.” Eren groaned out as he pushed Armin off from on top of him, he finally had a chance to looking around without trying to hurt himself. He could see Levi found a sword of his own and was dueling Erwin now several feet or was it inches away with his now small frame. Standing up Eren held out a hand for Armin. 

“Armin are you alright?” Armin gave a nodded moving to sit up himself, it was when he went to grab Eren’s hand a shadow fell over them both. It was the look of panic on Armin’s face that made Eren turn, there behind him was the shaggy haired mouse, he did forget Erwin’s order to take Eren.

“Eren!” Armin yelled out as once more Eren was grabbed and tossed him over someone’s shoulder. 

“UH! What’s with you men tossing me over your shoulder like I’m some rag doll!” Eren had enough of it and once more tried to kick and punch so he could be put down, it ended just like the others time he didn’t fazed anyone with his attacks but what made this mouse man worst then the others was the mad dash to cabinet, it was like Eren’s kicks only made him faster. More cannon fire was heard as yelling and squeaking of mice and men fighting each other waged around them. 

“LEVI! ARMIN! HELP!” Eren straining his neck to looked up to see Levi was still locking swords with Erwin and Armin now had a couple mice men of his own to worry about. Hitting the man’s back with all the strength he had, all he got was a soft clicking sound from the man but as they went under the cabinet Eren made a move to look over the man’s other shoulder. The best he could to see under the dark underway was glowing white double doors, as both Eren and the man got closer to them they opened letting out a blinding light of rainbow colors. Eren had to shut his eyes but he could feel the man carrying continuing on as if the light didn’t fazed him one little bit and thru the doors they went.


	4. Land of Magic

It was when the major part of blinding light started to dim did Eren opened his eyes again, with great surplice he was greeted with green, more important a deep green landscape not the other side of the wall or snowy fields that surrounded his home; no it was a forest of the tallest trees he ever seen and they seem to go on for miles on what looked mountains or just even taller trees given the illusion for all Eren could tell. Plus it was warm like a summer days warm that made him want to sit outside under a tree and just stare up at the sky watching clouds roll by; noticing just a little ways off just at the edge of the forest edge were several horses many of different colors quietly grazing. It was only then did the man set Eren down on the ground, Eren then felt the man buried his nose into Eren’s neck and took several sniffs, he tried to jump away but the man just grabbed his arm and held him still till he gave a nod and straighten his back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Eren grabbed at the hand on his arm hoping to pull it off even as the man started dragging him towards the horses, Eren turned towards where they came from to see a stone archway with writing he didn’t recognize behind them. 

“Where are you taking me?” Trying again to free himself now more so since he could feel his arm going numb from the grip, it was practically pointless the man dragged him onwards even with Eren punching the said hand with his other fist. Eren wasn’t going to get his freedom this way. As they reached the horses Eren took noticed every single one had saddles and harness and looked like some royal show parade horses then just everyday riding saddles.

“Mice men riding horses, who knew.” Eren made a joke hoping to lighten his mood, he didn’t really like where this was going but he heard the soft chuckle from the man just before they stopped at the only but still beautiful white horse. The said horse took noticed they stopped next to it and looked up from it meal of grass, Eren’s breath was caught the horse had shimmering golden eyes that only seemed to match its deep blue jewel incrusted saddle and harness that sparked in the sun’s light and that’s when he landed flat on his butt. 

“Hoff.” The man had let go of him and in Eren’s shock and awe didn’t steady himself to the sudden loss of support so on the ground he went the different color flowers he took noticed to since didn’t see any as they went towards the horse and seemed to have started growing around him only. Looked towards the archway to see them growing along the path he was dragged down he shook it off as not really taken noticed. Instead of have a closer look like he was wanting to he was once again being lifted up but lucky not over the man’s shoulders again. 

“Hey what are you doing!? I never rode a horse before!” Or unluckily since Eren never did ride a horse before and this man was trying to place him in the saddle of the white horse, with a leg on each side of the horse the man tried to get one of Eren’s feet into the stirrup but Eren wasn’t going to have it and tried to swing his other legs over and climb down on the man but with his luck he ended up kicking the horse in the side spurring it to life and with a leap it thrown Eren’s body back slightly, he was able to grab the horse’s mane and pulled him forwards holding on for his dear life as the creature galloped away.

Eren thought he heard the man yell ‘pull on the reins’ and another set of hoofs coming behind him; he was too scared look or even really try to notice if the man was in fact fallow, he just shut his eyes and held tighter on the horse’s mane spurring it on even faster till all he could hear was the loud thumbing of his heart and the wind howling in his ears. Burying his face into the horse’s neck he prayed that this nightmare was coming to an end, it was only when his slowly released his white knuckling grip from its mane did the horse slow down and with a little bit more courage he fully stopped pulling on the horse’s mane all together now it did a steady trot. Taken a deep breath Eren slowly opened his eyes the white stains of horse hair blocked his vison at first but lifting his head up he took noticed the forest still surrounded them this time it looked more like autumn had come with the now different shades of reds, yellows, oranges and brown leaves on the trees.

“Wow, what happened it’s like the forest went into autumn in a blink of an eye.” It was colder too not like the warmth of his house or the area where he was forced on the back of this horse but a cooling breeze that told of winter’s coming and the need to wear warmer clothes. Shifting to sit up right he took in more of the forest, because of its autumn look he could see the blue sky and the sun high in the sky with a few white clouds thru some of the bare branches. The horse didn’t seem to mind not being forced in any direction in fact Eren was sure even if he was an experience horse rider this horse would continue on this path till it was ready to give him the reins or they made it to the final destination which Eren could only guess. After trying to remember how to tell time by the sun Eren figured it was about late noon or so before looking to the ground. He had to get off this horse and get back home and the only way he could think of was fallow the horse trail back the way it came, looking back he noticed the horse’s trail and the small patches of flowers that now grew around it. 

“Strange, did the flowers grow where the horse stepped? Are you some type of magical horse?” he smiled at the thought, hey if mice can change into men, toys can come to life and he now being the size of a said toy, why not have magical horses that have flowers grow were they stepped. Looking back towards where the horse was going, Eren’s heart soared an outlining of houses just after a clearing of the forest came to view.

“A village? Oh thank the gods someone can help me off this horse.” As the horse started to get closer to the village Eren searched for someone outside to help him… it was deserted. 

“Hello anyone here?” Eren hoped someone was even if he didn’t see them. 

“I don’t know how to ride a horse and most defiantly didn’t know how to get off one, can anyone help? Please?” The horse kept going more likely not even aware Eren was trying to find help to get off as it passing the center of the village, Eren sighed in defeat he really didn’t want to try to fall off the creature. Looking down he felt slightly sick and dizzy from the idea plus he wasn’t one for heights all that much.

“Woe. Woe. Steady there.” Eren felt his heart leapt someone was here and heard him, the horse too heard the soft voice and at first paced as if unsure to stop but did as a woman with blond hair up in a bun stepped out of one of the houses moving slowly towards them her hand held out like she was moving an invisible wall that stopped the horse. 

“Hello can you please help me down?” Her cold blue eyes scared him slightly but the style of leather clothes she wore and the bow on her back had him slightly more panicked but if she got him off this horse he didn’t care, she grabbed hold of the reins and looked at Eren. Whatever she saw in Eren made her turn to look at the house and nodded; it was a signal and a hopefully a good one since two more hunters both men came out this time, one of them was really tall, like he had to duck to walk out the door tall; his black hair was cut short that Eren could see his brown eyes and sharp features of his face. The other was tall but not as tall as the first man, his hair was blond like the woman’s and had blue eyes but they didn’t hold the same frozen look to them. 

“Please help me down. I don’t know how!” Eren started to panic, what if they didn’t help what if this was the place the horse was taking him to? Gripping the horse’s mane once more, the horse must have felt it and started to stamp on the ground like it was ready to run again.

“Steady, steady.” The woman whispered to the horse a little louder, one of her hands whipped out and hit Eren’s leg. 

“Ouch!” The pain made Eren forget his panic and he released his hold to rub his slightly numb leg, the woman slapped really hard, with forgot panic and the release of its mane the horse also calmed down. 

“That’s a good girl, steady now.” The women just stood holding the horse as the taller of the two men walked up to Eren and lifted him off the horse and set him on the ground. 

“Thank you.” He gave a breath of relief to feel the ground under his feet and just as the man let go, his legs collapsed underneath him. The pain of hitting the ground was numb at best he was going to blame it on riding the horse for so long.

“Are those flowers?” It was the blonde haired man that spoke out looking at Eren and all the flowers that started to grow around him. 

“That’s odd?” Eren was sure it was the horse that was making the flowers grow but the man’s voice quickly removed that thought. Watching several more small flowers of different colors just spring to life around him, he plucked one of the oranges-red flowers. A small ripple like water in a balloon shifted in his hand before he watched it transformed into a small person with wings of the same color as the flower, the little person fit right in Eren’s opened hand as he held it open for them to lay in it. 

“It’s a spring fairy.” The black haired man crouched down and looked at the winged person as his face came close to Eren’s hand, the small fairy looked up at the man before turning to Eren then flew off into the sky. 

“Wow!” Eren watched as it flew around in the sky before it went too far for him to see, turning to look back down at the flowers around him; Eren brushed his fingers on the petals all the flowers shivered then seconds later the flowers morphed into more fairies, each one flew around Eren before head up into the sky disappearing like the first one did.

“Bertolt.” The woman’s voice caught Eren’s attention, he could see all three hunters just watch him and the flowers that just kept growing around him. The dark hair man stood and gave a nod; the woman released the horse’s reins moved closer to Eren before smacking it back end sending it off running. 

“Please forgive our rudeness and not helping you when you first came, we recognized that horse as one of the Moon Lake’s.” Bertolt or Eren hoped was Bertolt held out a hand which he happily took, he turned to look at the other male the one with blond hair and had a good feeling that the he wasn’t Bertolt. Dusting himself off, Eren gave a slight bow like his father taught him and right after started rubbing his right hand against his thigh. 

“Moon Lake that’s a kingdom right... Uh a man that could shift into a mouse said he was king of a Moon Lake.” The three looked at each other and Bertolt just gave a nod. 

“Yes King Erwin Smith is king of Moon Lake; we’re a small village so we don’t want to bring trouble to ourselves.” Bertolt moved to the side so Eren could see more of the village, more people started to come out of their homes every single one from man, woman and child looked like some type of hunter with the different furs and leathers they wore and the weapons they also carried on their persons. Looking to the blond man he saw several knifes that looked easy enough to throw but looking at Bertolt he didn’t see a single weapon but looking at his overly large frame and towering muscles Eren was sure he didn’t need a weapon one punch or kick could knock a large hole into a brick wall. 

“Wow I never saw a village like this. I like it.” Bertolt smiled and held out his hand, “How about I show you around the Ginger village while the others get everything we need to get you back home.” Eren looked at him with confusion and watched the woman that helped him walk towards the house Bertolt came out with the blond haired man who was right behind her. 

“You were taken from your home, yes? That’s why you were on that horse, well forced on it since you didn’t know how to stop it or get off.” Eren felt a blush rise and bowed his head down after given a nod.

“Well we, myself and my two friends will take you back just trust us.” Bertolt once more place his hand into Eren’s vision, taken a deep breath Eren stopped rubbing his hand and took Bertolt’s, the large giant smiled before softly folding his fingers around Eren’s hand and lead him around the village.

~!@# ~!@#~!@#

Levi was gasping slightly his ankle was hurting badly now but the damn rodent had one of his men kidnap Eren, so he had no time to dilly dally he had to get rid of the mouse and go after Eren. With a couple good strikes Erwin was bleeding and looking worse for wear but Levi had a feeling he was looking the same way but minus the blood since he was still made of wood. 

“Damn it! I’m getting tired of this, just give Eren back!” He lunged forward it must have caught Erwin off guard since the attack stuck true and forced Erwin to the ground. Erwin held his wounded side and looked up at Levi.

“I don’t see why you even care, even if Eren loved you enough to break the cruse on you. You’ll just leave him then you’ll just be back where you started nutcracker and Eren would be heart broken.” Erwin rolled to move out of Levi’s next strike and quickly gotten to his feet, Levi heard a loud whistle and some of Erwin’s men in human and mice form came and surround him. Erwin climbed on the back of one of the mice still holding his side. 

“Fine you won this round, nutcracker but I’m not given Eren I will not let you break his heart he deserves so much better then you.” Then as quick as they came Erwin and his men retreated back to the cabinet disappearing from sight. 

“Damn it you fucking rodent!” Levi moved to give chase but the pain in his ankle was too much now for him to take and he collapsed to the floor. 

“Hey are you alright?” Captain Armin or what he heard other toys call him came up to Levi, the toy looked a little ruffed up but nothing too bad.

“I have to get Eren back… oh gods if the court found out about this.” Levi looked down to his sprain ankle and saw that the ribbon was loose and moved to fix it. 

“Hey don’t bother once you go past the gates you’ll be fixed up… will as fixed up as a toy can be.” Armin held out his hand, Levi looked at it spectacle then took it anyways letting the toy soldier help him up. It turned out to be a little more than Armin being a leaning post for him, the toy quickly bending down slightly and picked Levi up like a bride.

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Levi yelled out and tried to get out of the toy’s arms but Armin held him tight and nodded to several of the toy soldiers that still where standing and watched them before they headed towards the cabinet. A sound of a bugle was heard before they made it to the large cabinet and Armin walked under it as if the mouse never ran this way. There against the back of the wall under the cabinet was a white double door that was opened showing off swirling colors, several other toy soldiers stood near it swords and guns pointed at the door another bugle sound this time it came from the other side of the door and the swirls of colors.

“We were unable to captor the king before they crossed but we made sure it’s save to cross thru the gate.” One of the dolls came up beside them Levi could see her holding what looked like sewing needle as a sword.

“That’s alright I don’t think he would think twice about coming back but keep guard.” The doll and Armin nodded to each other. 

“Ready?” Armin asked, he just didn’t give time for an answer before walking thru the double doors; it only blinded Levi for a moment but as the light vanished Levi looked around he could see the all the mice turned back into men and were on horses riding into a large forest. A couple toy soldiers were firing at them but as the last sight of a horse’s tail and the sounds of horse’s galloping away faded the toys stopped and turned to look at Armin.

“Down you go.” From there was Levi’s only warning as Armin dropped him onto the ground before stepping over him, he didn’t appreciate being dropped but he didn’t feel the pain like the time he was human. Getting up the pain of his ankle was also gone looking closely the slight splinter of wood that was his sprain was gone and he looked new once more, with a quick dusting off he fallowed Armin to a pair of horses that a Jake-in-a-box held on to; the horses didn’t look happy being held in the air but Levi figured it that must been the only way the toy could take them from Erwin and his men. 

“What was the big idea picking me up like that then dropping me, I’ll have you know”

“Know what? That your Eren’s new toy or that your some human cursed? I heard what Erwin said about a curse, I appreciate that you helped when you did but I just realized something.” Armin turned and pointed a finger at Levi as he finally made it next to the toy; after all Levi wasn’t going to run after the tall plastic doll. 

“What did you realized?” Levi watched as the Jack-in-the-box set the horses down, they looked ready to bolt but grabbing one of the horse’s reins he made a shushing sound to calm it down, Armin did the same and used his hand that was pointing at Levi to pat the horse’s nose.

“I have been watching over Eren since the day I was given to him by his father. In fact all the toys even Mikasa’s, Eren’s older sister been watching over his since he was little and not even once did that mouse try to take or do anything to Eren, he always just watch Eren. So someone had to put the idea into his head or at least make him think about it.” Armin’s voice grew in volume but once he was finished he just sighed. 

“Eren thou he doesn’t care for mice since a rat sneaked under his bed sheets when he was little and almost bite him, he always kind to them setting them free from the mouse traps so the maids don’t kill them.” Armin said softly before getting on the back of the horse and looked down at Levi.

“So being Eren’s new toy… cursed human or not your still a toy and you been with Eren or close enough so Erwin could see and hear you had to give Erwin the idea to take him.” Armin then turned the horse and started towards the forest that Erwin and his mice men rode off to, getting on the horse he held Levi nudged it after Armin. 

“Why do you fight then? It looked like you always been at war with the mice.” Armin was quiet for a good while in fact the green leaves of the forest soon turned to autumn colors before Armin spoke.

“The head maid told Eren that if she finds one mouse running around in the house she’ll take all of us toys away and he’ll never have another toy again…” Levi noticed they were getting close to the edge of the forest and a village outline begin to show.

“As toys we know one day the human child will stop playing with us but something about Eren is different, he took care of us, even Mikasa’s dolls.” Levi could see something in Armin’s plastic eyes like a memory the toy lived and it was too painful to speak of.

“So you and the other toys made sure that the mice don’t come into the house or get seen by the maids.” It was easy to fill in the blanks, it made sense in the short time he was with Eren he could see it. Eren may be getting older but he could imagine Eren walking into the play room and picking up every single one of the toys before placing them back like he was remembering the time he played with that toy. Looking at Armin and how well kept he looked Levi could tell Armin was Eren’s favorite out of all those toys and more likely got most of the boy’s… no young man’s love. 

“Forgive me I hadn’t been with Eren long, but I can see and understand your reason.” Armin looked up and gave a smile before nodding. 

“Yes his love for us keeps us alive.” Armin took noticed of the village as well and gave his horse a soft kick making the beast gallop towards the village. Levi watch on for only a moment before speeding his horse up again too caught up. 

‘Love can break curses and brings toys to life. What a strange world we live in.’ was his only thought as he watched Armin’s back, the toy seem to have noticed something in the distance since he was standing up in the saddle. 

“It’s Eren!” Levi heard Armin’s joy as Armin sat back into his saddle and kicked his horse to run faster, fallowing Armin’s line of sight Levi saw Eren too. The young man was leaning against the wall of a house with a tall black hair man that dressed too much like a skilled hunter, Armin was getting closer to Eren and that when Levi saw someone else coming around the other side of the house pointing what looked like a bow at Armin. 

“Brat! Watch out!” Levi kicked his horse hard forcing it to run faster, the hunter already released the arrow and Armin saw it in time to duck down. The arrow missed and hit the ground but another came this time from another direction, in front of them were Eren was. 

“Shit do you think they’re with the rodent?” Armin’s horse was ready to charge forward but Armin was pulling it back to miss the other arrow given Levi time to get close and used his horse to drive Armin’s horse away from the arrows being fired at them; he turned back to see the tall hunter drag Eren away as another hunter fired another arrow to covered the escape or in both Levi’s and Armin’s mind the kidnapping.

“Damn, first mice now hunters that brat is on the most wanted to kidnap list.” 

“I don’t know if their working with Erwin I only been to Ginger village twice and each time they just stared me down and only talked when it was necessary.” Armin pulled out a sword he been carrying but Levi kept leading the horses away from the village. 

“HEY! We have to go back and get Eren.” Armin cried out as he realized Levi was forcing them back to the forest and tried to make the horse listen to him but Levi worked with horses before and held the command.

“Those were warning shots, stating if we got any closer they will kill us.” Turning the horses back around from the forest edge it was hard to see but he could see the bowmen running after their partner that held Eren captive, looking at the arrows in the ground that Armin and he miss he could tell they were warning shots to drive them back. 

“What are we going to do then?” Levi watch on as the hunters slowly became specks away from the village. 

“I don’t think they’re with the rodent, or at least those three aren’t; didn’t it seem odd that they were hiding behind the village when the rodent and his men had a head start on us. And I’m sure you are leading us on the path that they took… unless you got us lost and we got really fucking lucky.” It was Levi turn now to not hear the answer as he softly kicked his horse leaving Armin behind to fallow the hunters hoping he didn’t let too much distances get between them. 

“No that was the direct path to the Moon Lake; Erwin would have to take it unless he wanted to face Winter Mountain or Spice Fields. Which both places are dangerous; Winter Mountain is a never ending ice and snow storm and Spice Fields are known for their monsters of illusions that will take any shape just to get close enough to eat you whole.” Armin said after making his horse catch up with Levi, Levi listen to Armin description of the two places with the injury he gave to the mouse it would only make sense to take the direct path, a village of what could have been hunters would been nothing to ice storms or things that take another shape. 

“Well since you seem to know this place so well; those hunter’s tracks seemed to go this way… where are they taken Eren?” Armin looked down at the tracks and then back towards the village that seemed to grow smaller and small as they rode one.

“How do you feel about monsters of illusions?” 

“Fuck…”


	5. Flowers and Spice

Berlolt showed Eren around the village, it was small so it didn’t take much time so most of it was just standing around, or Eren case kneeling and playing with the flowers at his feet watching the fairies bloomed from them. Eren notice the villages didn’t say anything to him but whispered amongst themselves.

“Is everything alright?” Eren asked, noticing Berlolt staring out towards the forest, the tall man didn’t say a word but gave Eren a weak smile and nodded, thou his eyes didn’t leave the forest. Eren turned to look at the forest as well the fairies that flew around him didn’t seem to like his attention elsewhere and flew into his face bring his attention back to them.

“Okay, okay.” Eren smiled at the different colored fairies, it was the sound of a bugle and running horses that made Eren turn to look back at the forest. Berlolt already figured what it was and grabbed Eren’s arm, pulling him to his feet making all the fairies fly up into the sky. Compared to Berlolt’s strength he was a kitten as he pulled between two houses and towards the back of them, Eren grabbed at Berlolt’s large hand and was about to yell at him for his tight grip.

“It’s fine Mike, if Eren stayed on Snowstorm’s back, he will arrive safely to the city and we’ll proceed from there.” A voice said over the thundering sounded of the horses, turning to look back where he just was, Eren saw Erwin and several of his men riding the other horses passing not even sparing the village a second look. Berlolt just kept pulling him along till they were at the back of the houses and pushed him behind the house so he couldn’t see Erwin and his men and they couldn’t see him if they did decide to look.

“That was Erwin.” His insides were frozen, if Erwin was here that could only mean a few things; one he won and Armin and Levi may be badly hurt or worse. Shaken that thought out of his head quickly he let his mind wonder to the second option, which Erwin found a chance to retreat and took it, that means Levi and Armin were alright and more than like coming after him. Berlolt let him go so he could lean the house even thou he hoped for the second option the first kept running wild thru his mind and his legs felt weak. He looked up at Berlolt who stood guard watching from the side of the house as the sound of horses begin to fade into the distance.

“It’s Eren!” Another voice yelled and the sound of two more horses came rushing out of the forest, Eren jump, his heart leaped into his throat did one of Erwin’s men find him. Looking towards the forest that the voice yelled from.

“Levi?! Armin!?” He whispered, his heart now pounded with joy, it was Armin that yelled his name and was racing towards him with Levi behind fallowing behind. It was option two and not one he took a step forward to run towards them but like a snow flake in the hot summer sun freedom seemed to melt away Berlolt grabbed on his arm, looking up at the tall hunter he saw Berlolt given him a sad smile but then started to dragged away… away from Armin and Levi.

“Let me go!” Eren panicked and tried to break Berlolt’s grip but was forced to keep up with the man as he was pulled away from village, Eren managed to look back and saw the blond man from earlier release an arrow as Levi and Armin moved back towards the forest. 

“NO! STOP PLEASE! Why are you doing this?” He cried out, he could feel something wet run down his cheeks he didn’t know why Berlolt was dragging him away from the village in a different direction then the one he knew would lead him home.

“Berlolt, I know those two. They would have taken me home, where are you taken me?” Trying again to pull his arm free, it only hurt even more as Berlolt held fast making sure Eren didn’t get away.

“You’d said you’ll help me, but instead you pushed the people that I know away from me, why?” Trying to keep up now, he hoped to lessen the pain in his arm. Eren watched as Berlolt kept his face blank of any emotions but Eren could see worry in his eyes.

“Berlolt?” Eren kept his voice low like his mother did when he was upset, the giant looked down at him and stopped. The grip held but it wasn’t as tight and didn’t hurt him any longer, he only had a tingling sensation that ran down his fingers.

“Berlolt, please let me go.” He hoped he kept his voice soft so Berlolt would.

“Berlolt RUN!” It sounded like the woman that helped him in the village turning to look back he saw her and the other man running towards them, it was also then another shadow covered him. Turning towards Berlolt he felt his mouth drop and eyes go wide, there standing even taller than Berlolt was a cat, its brown and orange colored fur made it look like a tabby almost and the yellow eyes pinned him in place even as Berlolt turned to see it and then tried to run.

The cat wasn’t going to have it and soon it’s paw moved and swiped at Berlolt, the force made Berlolt let go as he got tossed across an open field of yellow and light brown grasses. Eren felt another hand grab his other arm it wasn’t as big or held as tight either since the cat once more swiped at them making them let go more likely to be flown across the open field. Eren stared on as the cat’s mouth opened, it didn’t have one set of teeth like a normal house cats but several rows of teeth and the smell of spices he knew so well from the holiday times washed over him.

“What the?” Eren fell to the ground in shock and horror, the flowers that grew around him turned into fairies. All the fairies rose up and surround him, the cat’s mouth closed and stared at the fairies and moved its head till it’s nose was pressed against Eren’s chest. His heart beat like a humming bird and just as he thought he might die, the cat gently nipped at his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

“Don’t let that nutmeg get away!” Eren heard the woman yell and watched arrows hit the cat in the side, a few bounded off and some of the arrows went thru the cat as if it wasn’t even there. And with a flick of a long tail the cat turned around and ran into the large open field farther away from the hunter’s village and even farther from his path home. Grabbing a hold of the cat’s whiskers so not to fall to his death as the cat ran, he felt his shirt slide up and the fear of falling made him hold tighter.

It felt like hours when the cat finally stopped and dropped him on the ground, Eren stood up and pulled his shirt down. His under arms hurt from the shirt acting like a harness; looking up at the cat, it only watching him back. Taken a step he thought he could run but the cat reached out a paw and lightly knocked him to the ground, landing on his face Eren sat up into a kneeling positions and watched the flowers spring up around him looking up at the cat he ran his hand over the flowers turning them all into fairies. The fairies swarmed around him before flying around the cat and up into the air, the cat watched them as they flew off before laying down on the ground watching Eren.

“Okay. So you like fairies.”

“Who doesn’t? Fairies are a sign of good health and fun and when there’s enough in the world the sugar plum fairy will finally return.” It sounded small almost like a small child.

“Who said that?” Eren looked around the only thing he saw was the giant cat which raised its paw and place it softly on top of his head. Eren then heard a giggling sound and moved from under the cat’s paw and looked around again this time however he noticed something that he never did see.

“Why are there two suns in the sky?” His mind went black not even caring that there was a giant cat with rows and rows of sharp teeth next to him, he just stared at one of the suns which was setting then up to the other that was at high noon.

“Two suns? What are you talking about silly there are four suns.” The voice once more said but Eren didn’t move.

“Four suns? I only see two.”

“That’s because you’re not looking, silly.” Eren felt something move by him and turned to see if was the cat, that’s when he let out a scream but quickly covered his mouth and took several deep breathes before dropping his hands back to his side. There sitting on the cat’s front legs munching away on what looked like a potato was a little girl.

“Don’t do that you’ll scare someone to death.” The girl was small like a five year old child but her brown hair was up in a ponytail and her brown eyes were filled with curiosity as she stared back at Eren. The outfit she wore looked like the hunters back in the last village made with fur and hides but there was several colorful little stones hanging off of strings here and there.

“Why? That’s what most people do when they walk into Spice Field… unless you live here like me.” She finished off her potato and patted she clothes down; Eren could see tears start to form in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s alright there no need to cry.” He moved and patted her head; she stopped and looked up at Eren.

“You smell like flowers.” It was random but Eren just smiled.

“Will it seems that flowers have been growing around me feet ever since I got to this place.” He watched her eye go wide and a smile grew on her face.

“Really can I see?” Eren nodded moved slightly to more flower grew around him.

“Wow!” the girl jumped off the rock and landed right next to him and picked one of the flowers. But unlike when he touched the flower this one stayed a flower, reaching down just as his fingers touched it, a fairy sprung froth.

“Wow! You’re a flower bringer! I only ever heard of you from the elders.”

“Flower bringer?” the girl nodded as she reached for the fairy in his hand but the fairy wasn’t having it and flew closer to Eren and landed on his shoulder and moved to hid behind his ear.

“Flower bringers are really rare like the sugar plum fairy. Some even say they are sugar plum fairies themselves…. Again pick another one.” Her eyes widen and sparkled as Eren picked three flowers, each one turned into a fairy and flew around his head, the fairy hiding behind his ear saw the others and went to them before they all flew up into the sky.

“Wow spring fairies! So that means you’re happy.”

“Uh? I guess you can say that.” Even thou Berlolt took him away from Armin and Levi he wasn’t really mad or upset thou he wouldn’t say he was happy… well that was intel the girl crawled into his lap sitting down. He smiled she was just too cute even when she placed a finger to her cheek then nodded then she started once more patting her clothes after a moment she pulled out a small loaf of bread and started eating it.

“Oh yea, you said something about more suns. Where are the other two?” The girl just pointed up which to the sun at high noon Eren nodded, he saw that one but then her hand move a couple inches to what had to be north and he looked that way. He had to stand up because of the disbelieve holding on to the girl so she didn’t fall he held her like a stuff animal.

“There’s a third sun to the north!”

“Four suns, are you not listening?” The girl said in between chewing her food.

“Yes I hear but three too much.” Eren felt her nodded and tried pointing somewhere behind them, Eren turned to look for the so called fourth sun she must have pointed at but saw nothing.

“I just!? I just don’t understand how did I not notice three suns?” Eren’s eye stayed on the skies looked for the fourth sun he still couldn’t see it.

“Hmm, it seems the winter sun has already set for the day, just like the summer sun is doing right now.” The girl pointed at the setting sun which was one of the first Eren saw. She pointed back to the sun above them.

“That’s the spring sun it’s at noon time but it’ll set in a few hours and the fall sun is starting to rise.” She finished off her bread and wiped her face off with her sleeve. Before pointed at the open field in front of them.

“Let’s go that way.”

Eren looked at where she was pointed and didn’t see anything but more field he looked to where the giant cat was but found it was now gone. He spun around the girl laughed as she was twirled around.

“Were did it go?” he started walking towards the direction that girl pointed at still looking around.

“Where did what go?”

“The giant cat that was just here.”

“Giant cat… there wasn’t any cat. You must be seeing things you silly.” Eren sighed with seeing toys coming to life, mice turn into men and four suns. Giant disappearing cats don’t seem out of the question.

“My name is Eren by the way, what is yours?” the little girl giggled and squirmed in Eren’s arms till Eren bend down to place her on the ground.

“No don’t! Carry me, but stop tickle me.” She said as she turned and wrapped her arms and legs around him like a koala bear.

“Tickling you?” he felt her head nod before she looked up. “You hand was rubbing against my side and it tickled.”

“Oh, sorry.” She shook her head and just pointed once more.

“Let’s go Eren!” Eren started walking once more but it was only moments later she said something again.

“My name is Sasha, I’m from Toffee village.” Eren smiled and just fallowed Sasha as she pointed different directions for him to take not really questioning her on where they were going since he was already lost in his mind.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Armin and Levi traveled along the path next to field of yellows and brown wheat looking grasses till they came to a larger white gate, the guards on the wall looked like toys, but Levi didn’t say anything about it as they opened the gate for them. The people going about their everyday lives in the market that Armin and Levi rode by were mostly toys, there was a few normal enough looking people but mostly it was the clothes they wore that stood out in Levi’s mind; furs, leathers, and silks of multiply colors but there was also people wearing what looked like tree leafs and larger flower petals.

“What is this place?”

“It’s Goddess Lake. It’s a city just on the boarder of Nightmare Gorge, in Autumn Valley. The ruler here is Historia, she was a princess to another kingdom but no one told me which; but she married her knight Ymir and they rule this land now.” Levi gave a nod as they rode up the road but before they got to the gates of the palace Levi saw the three hunters from the village that took Eren.

“You!” jumping off his horse he ran over to them. All three looked worse for wear, some of their furs and leathers been torn and they as blood all over them.

“You Fuckers! Where the fuck is he!” Levi grabbed the female and pulled her down slightly so they were eye level.

“Were the fuck is he! If he is hurt I’ll…” someone pulled on Levi’s shoulder but he just shoved them off.

“Sir, I can understand your in pain but don’t take it out on others.” A deep sounding woman said just behind Levi and a pull on his shoulder happen once more. Turning to look who was pulling at his shoulder, Levi had to look up to see a tall dark skinned woman straight in her black eyes, she was in full black body amour looking behind her he saw a young man with black hair and freckle face was holding her helmet.

“What would you know?” Levi knocked her hand off; she looked ticked but took a deep breath.

“Many toys don’t take kindly to being abandon, but you’ll find living here is not so bad. Just remember that nutcracker.” The knight turned and walked towards Armin gave a nod of her head before walking thru the open gate, Armin started after her, but he turned and looked at Levi and just shook his head before going past the gates himself. Levi watched the gates close and he turned to the three hunters.

“Okay you fuckers where is Eren?” Levi watched all three look at each other before the tall black haired man spoke.

“We got attack by a Nutmeg and it took him off into the Spice Fields. We tried to fallow but another Nutmeg attacked us, by the time we scared it way we had already lost him. Nutmeg can create illusions that make think you’re going the right way but really your just walking to your death.” If Levi’s mouth wasn’t already dry from being a toy it would have be now.

“He’s in the Spice Fields?” the woman nodded.

“He was taken by a Nutmeg!” Levi didn’t know what this Nutmeg was but he be damned if Eren got hurt because of it, so not saying or bothering with the hunters any more he jumped back on his horse and turned it towards the gates he came thru, he was only stopped by one of the guards.

“Halt, what business do you have outside the city?”

“It’s none of your god damn business just let me out!” Levi saw both guards look at each other, one whispered to the other and they gave a nod and the gate opened Levi pushed the horse into a full run. On the ride to Goddess Lake Armin pointed out the giant fields that they travels next to, telling him it was Spice Field so it wasn’t hard to find. But now staring at wide open field, it looked much bigger than he ever thought.

“Eren may be hurt and lost in that field somewhere, I have to find him.” He didn’t want think Eren could be dead, no he refused to think that. He nudged the horse to try and enter the field but the horse didn’t want to go anywhere near it, so he got off and smacked the horse’s backend letting it run off. He didn’t bother watching were it ran off to as he took a step into the field, it felt like a moment just before they made it to Goddess Lake he looked out across the field and saw someone standing in the field but this time it looked like they were holding something in their arms.

“EREN!” Levi yelled out and started running towards the body, was he hoping to much for it to be Eren just there walk as if nothing was wrong; but the figured stopped and looked around before looking at their arms. Levi couldn’t see what it was but they walked towards him and he could see them now it was Eren and he looked unharmed.

“Eren!” he yelled out again.

“Levi?” Eren called now as he if he just seen Levi and started to run towards him as they got closer Levi could see Eren was holding a child, a little girl in his arms.

“Thank the gods; Eren, you’re alright!” He stopped only a few feet away from the young man and the girl.

“Levi you’re alright!” Eren had tears in his eyes and his smile would have made Levi’s heart skip a beat if he wasn’t made of wood. At Eren’s statement he only gave a nod and looked down at the little girl she looked familiar to him but he couldn’t place it.

“Yea I saw the hunters in the Goddess Lake and they told me you were lost to the field.”

“So you came looking? Wow, you must really love him.” The little girl piped up, Eren blushed at what she said and looked away from Levi.

“Eren’s special to me, so of course I would come after him.” Levi watched her give a big smile and squirmed in Eren’s arm till he put her down.

“Well it’s time to go home for dinner, so let’s go.” She stomped on the ground twice and a gust of wind blew making Eren and Levi cover their eyes for a moment till it died down.

“Oh my! Where did that wall come from?” Eren gasped, as all three of them looked at a tall wall. There was a guards standing on top wearing what looked like bear fur looking down at them.

“About time you’re coming home Sasha, it’s almost dinner time.” One of the men called out, Sasha just nodded and patted down her clothes once more and pulled out what looked like a carrot and started eating it. The sound of creaking wood and metal made Eren back up into Levi as a door appeared, Sasha ran in waving to Eren and Levi to hurry up. Levi placed an arm around Eren’s waist and took a step forward; Eren took a deep breath then started walking with him till they walked past the gate, it closed behind them. Both looked onto the village it was small and mostly made out of wood and straw.

“Welcome to Toffee village Eren!” Sasha laughed as she finished off her carrot before running and jumping into Eren’s arm.

“Ha, ha. Thank you Sasha.” Eren laughed holding the little girl up before hugging her.

“So there’s a village in Spice Field? But how? Where did it? ” Levi looked around as he muttered to himself, the people here was more like the hunters from the first village wearing furs and leathers, and none of them looked like toys.

“Ever since the war with the rat king and the mouse king; our elders used their magic to hide the village, the guards attack anyone that comes to close.” Eren to looked around, just like his first thought the village was indeed small but he could see people here didn’t seem to mind it. They had gardens growing food in spaces near the wall and strange looking animals that looked like livestock here and there.

“Rat king? Mouse king?” Sasha nodded head and held her arms out.

“They really big with round ears and whiskers. Thou momma say rats are bigger but I only seen mouse men.”

“Sasha! It time to eat!” A woman called out from a hut, Sasha once more wiggled out of Eren’s arms and ran to the hut leaving Eren and Levi alone.

“Eren?” Eren turned towards Levi, Levi couldn’t help but staring at him even as he a blank expression on his own face, he watched Eren smile as if he saw something in Levi that was more than a piece of wood.

“We have to get you home Eren and break your cruse.” Eren smile grew and he gave a nod; then a large noise rumbled however made a light red blush cover his face a moment later. It was almost too perfect of timing that Levi couldn’t stop the smirk and a soft laugh.

“But we need to get you food first, it seems.” They looked around and saw many people either talking or taken care of the animals but one elderly woman was working next to a fire with a pot. Eren pointed to her and both of them walked over.

“Hello madam.” Eren kneeled down on both knees so he could look at the sitting woman into her eyes.

“Hello child, are you hungry?” Eren gave a nod. The woman grabbed a bowl and poured something that looked like soup from the pot into the bowl handing it to Eren.

“May I pick one of your flowers as payment?” the woman asked, Levi was confused but the request but Eren just nodded. They watched the woman bend down and pick one of the flowers that bloomed around Eren’s feet. It was an odd sight for Levi why would she ask that when they just walked over here wouldn’t have the flowers already been there. But looking back at the woman, she sat up and brought the flower close to her heart and gave a silent pray.

Eren began drinking the soup since he didn’t have a spoon, it was delightful; different herb balanced well with the tender meat he came across and the vegetables gave it a texture Eren never had before.

“Now let me tell you a story child… and you listen as well toy soldier for it will affect you just as much.” The woman said once Eren finished his soup, both Eren and Levi looked at each other before looking back at the woman.

“This is a story about a flower; it was a beautiful flower, it was kind and loved everything and everyone. With its love many beautiful fairies of spring came forth. But one day a rat saw the flower and told the flower it was ugly and everything it did was ugly. This made the flower sad and soon instead of spring fairies, autumn fairies came forth from the flower and the world started to grow cold. Many didn’t think that the cold was from the flower, but it was. And as time went by the sadder the flower became, till the sadness turned to anger, with the flower’s anger came a different fairy, a snow fairy.” The woman placed the flower down on her lap and pulled out a sliver necklace with a crystal flower.

“But with snow fairies there is no life only cold, snow and ice. With everything being so cold, the flower became frozen and moments later it died. As the world laid covered in snow and ice, that’s when the rat realized the power the flower had and when the snow melted away and another flower was born, the rat killed it.” Eren gasped when she spoke that part and held his chest, it felt a knife was being plunged into his chest.

“Why would the rat do that?” he asked he tried to rub away the feeling.

“In times of winter the rat king ruled over everything and no one fights back. The flower gave people freedom, they gave people hope and with you here once more dear flower, that rat will try to kill you in hopes to over throw the mouse king that sworn to protect the people and the people’s freedom.” She looked up to Levi from there.

“And that’s where you come in nutcracker; protect him, protect him with your very soul. There is no going back yet for him even if you did try, not till you find the sugar plum fairy that gave him his powers and once you find the sugar plum fairy everything will return back to normal.” Eren looked to Levi then back to the old lady.

“So this sugar plum fairy can also break both our curse?” the woman nodded. Eren launched at the woman and hugged her around her middle.

“Oh thank you.” The woman patted his head and smiled.

“Your welcome child, but it will be a dangerous journey. So please be careful.” Eren let go of her and nodded.

“Were do we go to find the sugar plum fairy?” Eren was excited at first only his cruse would been broken cause his parents love would have broken it, but now this sugar plum fairy can brake both their cruses with no extra leg work.

“You must go to Moon Lake and talk to the king there; he will know the path to the fairy.”

“Oh fucking hell.” Levi said for the first time since the story started.


	6. Journey to the Moon King

“Oh fucking hell.” Levi didn’t sound to happy hearing that they had to seek out Erwin; Eren didn’t blame him, he didn’t want to marry Erwin but he was sure he could find some way to get Erwin’s help without saying I do. Looking to the nutcracker his face was so emotionless, Eren hoped it was from being turned to a wooden toy and now how he really was. Levi looked down at him, he still couldn’t tell but given a nod and big smile up to him, Eren knew he would find out soon. He would help Levi return to normal and hopefully still be friend with him after everything is said and down. Getting up from his kneeling position and dusted himself off, he turned back to the woman.

“Can you tell us how to get to Moon Lake from here?” The old woman smiled showing sharp row of teeth that looked like just like the giant cat’s; her withered hand lifted and pointed to the a large brown shaggy looking dog that was as big as a pony.

“Titan over there knows the way. Or any Cinnamon really, they can take you there. All you have to do is ask my dear Flower.” Eren looked at the dog.

“That’s a what?” he heard the Berlolt and the other hunters yell something about nutmeg before he was carried off by the giant cat, so maybe animals here were name after spices.

“Titan is a Cinnamon, they are smaller than a Chili but do be careful out there. Nutmegs do have a tendency to eat people… and toys.” Yup… animals here are named after spices…

“Wait… Cinnamons are smaller than a Chili, how big are Chilies?” the old woman was gone thou, when Eren turned to ask. Turning to looked at Levi, the toy also looked at where the woman was and just stared.

“Well, we did get what we need from her and without much effort too.” Levi turned his gaze to Eren before turning to look at Titan, the Cinnamon. Eren walked over to Titan, the large dog… Cinnamon… seemed to be happily munching on the grasses on the ground. Eren reached out a hand to touch the soft matted fur, Titan raised its head to look at Eren with pink colored horse like eyes.

“Hello Titan… um I was wonder if you could take me and my friend here to Moon Lake?” Titan’s head went back down to eat the grasses again but it moved closer to Eren as soon it saw the flowers around his feet and munch on them instead.

“Hey!” Eren already figured out the fairies didn’t appear till he touched the flowers but watching the flower being eating kind of hurt. Bending down he tried to pull Titan’s head up; Titan wasn’t going to have it and gave a large shake, knocking Eren off and making him fall to the ground.

“There are flowers growing around you…” Levi came to join him and held a hand out for Eren to take, Eren could see him watching more flowers started to grow and bloom around him.

“Yea at first I thought it was the horse I was riding but when I got off, I found out the flowers grow only around me… oh and watch this.” Eren reached down and picked one of the yellow flowers before Titan could eat it and held out his hand for Levi to watch, the flower shift till it was a fairy. It’s yellow wings spread out and flew around them, before going up into the air disappear from sight.

“I’m starting to wonder where they all go thou?”

“Your guess is good as mine.” Eren took that moment and grabbed Levi’s hand, the nutcracker turned to look back down at him and help pull him up.

“Oh that reminds me! Armin was with you at the village, where is he?” Levi turn his head away so Eren couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Levi? Where is my Armin?” Eren moved to make eye contact with Levi.

“I left him back in Goddess Lake…” Goddess Lake where was that? It couldn’t been far since Levi found him so quickly. Still holding Levi’s wooden hand Eren pulled Levi towards the gates.

“Well let’s go get him.” Levi made a sound but Eren turned and smiled at him it silence him quickly.

“Don’t you remember? The woman said all I have to do is ask any Cinnamon and they lead us to Moon Lake… Plus I don’t think Titan wants to do anything but eat.” They looked back to Titan who was still eating the flowers that were left from where Eren fell, Levi gave a sigh but nodded.

“Yes I remember, so from Goddess Lake all I did was just walked from the path and that’s how I found you… so we more likely find the path the same way.” Eren turned back towards the gates and looked up at the men standing on top, before he could even ask for them to open the gates, they started to open. The men guarding just waved down to them, Eren waved backed before pulling Levi thru the gates to the outside of the village. Once on the other side Eren didn’t even have to turn around to know that gates and the wall of the village were gone he just knew once he heard the gates close. So at first he didn’t bother to turn and look but something pushed him in the back making him slightly lose balance, he would have fallen if he didn’t have a hold of Levi’s hand.

“What?” looking behind, just as he thought the walls and gate was no longer there but Titan was and it looked at him for a moment before making a quacking sound.

“Did it just quack?” Levi spoke out loud Eren’s thought and when Titan did it again, Eren couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, yes it did… Hey there Titan are you going to come with us?” another quack and Titan licked the side of Eren’s face, Eren broke into laughter Titan’s tongue felt like a feather against his skin.

“Okay, good boy. Well first we need to go to… what was the place called again Goddess Lake?” Eren looked to Levi trying to remember the place where Armin was said to be. Titan gave another quack and ran past them for several yards before turning around and dropping on to its front legs its tail wagging in the air.

“Yes that’s the place… do you think it knows where that place is too? Cause it looks like it wants us to fallow.” Eren could feel his smile grow and let go of Levi’s hand he ran after Titan.

“Well then come on Levi, let’s get going.” Titan gave a loud quack and ran off another few yards before once more dropping to its front legs, tail waggling. Levi started to fallowed he wasn’t moving as fast as Eren but he kept up; it seemed that every time Eren got close to Titan, the Cinnamon would run off a few more yards and drop to front legs and wagged its tail waiting for them, it repeated this over and over till they made it in front of white gates the Levi only saw once today.

“Halt whose goes there?” The guards from on top of the gate yelled, Eren heard Levi whisper something about ‘what the fuck they didn’t do that last time.’ but just ignored him.

“I’m Eren and this is Levi; we’re here to find Armin, he is…” Eren didn’t finish saying anything as the guards had opened the gate, a tall dark skin woman in black armor walked out and stood in the middle of the gate. Titan gave a quack and ran to Eren’s side and sat down next to him, the woman’s short black hair was pulled to one side and her black eyes scanned both Levi and Eren up and down.

“I remember you nutcracker, you were trying to pick a fight with the hunters of Ginger village.” Her voice was smooth and if she had anything else to say it was cut short as a green and blond blur ran past her and lifted Eren up into the air to spin him around.

“Oh EREN! Your safe!” Armin was holding him up and spinning him around, Eren couldn’t stop the laughter it was just like the times with his father come home from long days of working. Reaching to hug his toy solider, Armin set him down on the ground so they could hug without falling to the ground. Levi say something but it was too soft for Eren to hear in the beginning of it.

“Armin! I’m so happy to see you!” He pulled away to look at his toy, Armin looked the same as he always did even now that he was moving and a little bit taller than him, and now that he could really look he turned to Levi as well and noticed that both had no real indication that they been in a fight with mice.

“Oh Eren, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from King Erwin. I never thought he would try to kidnap you.” Armin turned and glared at Levi like Levi was the reason for Eren being taken in the first place.

“It’s alright Armin everything fine now… in fact both me and Levi have found a quick way to brake the cruses on us.” Armin gave a small frown but quickly turned it to a smile.

“That’s great! How are we going to do that?”

“We just have to find the sugar plum fairy.” Laughter met his ears as he stated that, a whole bunch of laughter all near the gate. Eren turned to look at the toy soldiers standing there many as well as the female knight were laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Eren pulled away from Armin and placing his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest. He didn’t understand, what would be so hard about finding a fairy… he can make spring fairies by touching flowers. His little display of momentary courage didn’t make the toys and the knight stop laugh, no they only laughed harder that now some of the toys fell to the ground in their laugher. Armin touched his shoulder for a moment to grab his attention away from the group.

“Eren the sugar plum fairy is a myth, she was made up by toys that were abandoned.” His heart ached, that didn’t sound right.

“That can’t be this old women just told me and Levi the story of a flower that…”

“That it’s emotions made fairy and depending on what kind of fairy depended on what kind of weather.” The knight seem to stop laughing and finished Eren’s sentence before he could.

“You are too much like a child of course all the old generation tell that story. It’s a part of the myth of the Sugar Plum Fairy, did she also tell you that the rat king kills the flower so it could be constant winter?” The answer must had been on his face cause the knight just laughed again, it felt like he was dealing with Jean. But his father wasn’t here to save him this time, his gaze turned to Armin.

“We didn’t ask for your fucking option here bitch, we only came to get Armin and leave, and if you have a fucking problem with that. Go turn to wood and jump into a fucking fire.” Eren snapped his head towards Levi, he cussed the knight out and looked like he was ready to fight. Looking to Armin once more to see if he would help defend him like Levi but Armin didn’t look like he was going to try.

“Levi it’s alright we found Armin, we can leave now… please let’s leave.” He felt betrayed, Armin was his just like Levi… way wouldn’t Armin protect him too. Bowing his head so no one could see the tears that pricked at his eyes… his toy, one of his oldest most beloved toys that came to life and was standing right here in front of him didn’t believe him. Levi must have wanted to say something but Eren only heard a sharp intake of breathe before feeling Levi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Okay let’s get going. Before Titan starts getting hungry again.” Eren used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away any more of the oncoming tears before looking up and nodded, he placed a big smile on his face but it didn’t feel right it felt forced like the time his mother wanted a family painted done but all he wanted to do was play outside. 

“Yes lets go, cause we won’t know till we try.” It wasn’t what he wanted to hear and to hear it coming out of his own mouth well at least he was looking on the brighter side. Also if the Sugar Plum Fairy wasn’t real he still had his parents to brake his cruse thou Levi will have a little harder time.

“Stupid. Stupid.” He muttered walking away from the gates and the laughing soldiers, walking ahead of Armin and Levi with Titan right by his side. Right down the path that lined the fields both he and Levi walked out of, it was where he let his mind wonder. Levi his perfect nutcracker… his perfect cursed nutcracker who needed his help, that was the only reason he was the only real reason he thought this as a great idea and when Armin didn’t help him he started to act selfish. Titan quaked at him pulling his mind away from his thoughts, he saw Titan’s tail wagged and it moved to rub it’s head against Eren’s side so Eren had no choose but to pet is long brown fur.

“Hey Titan… I’m fine, but it’s time to go to Moon Lake.” Titan gave what sounded like a happy quake and gave a quick feather soft lick of his hand before running off, after Titan got a few yards away it just stood waiting instead of getting down on his front paws like before. Not in the mood to run after it like before he kept his walking pace and but turned to see Levi and Armin behind him, the gates of Goddess Lake seemed to shrink with every step he took. The nutcracker was quiet and he could see Levi looking around, it didn’t seem like the kind of looking at the beautiful scenery look but looking out for danger.

“Wait Eren! Did you say Moon Lake? That’s Erwin’s kingdom. Why are you going there?” Armin heard him and run up to his right, turned to look up at him.

“I was told the King of Moon Lake is the only one who knows where the sugar plum fairy is so I have to ask him.” He saw Armin give a sigh and not want to hear what Armin might had to say next, he ran after Titan leaving Armin behind. The Cinnamon didn’t run off when Eren stood next to it but just looked up with its pink horse like eyes and started walking next to him.

“Eren! Please wait!” Armin yelled again, Eren tuned to see Levi ran after him and Armin right was only a foot behind. He turned back forward and kept walking, Levi didn’t seem mad that he ran head but he got a feeling Armin was going to say something.

“Eren please, I can understand why your trying to do this and I won’t change your mind, so please let me protect you. This place has a whole lot of danger and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Armin unexpected statement made him stop and turn around, both toys made their way to stand in front of him. Both Armin and Levi did look around before looking at him.

“Okay.” He watched Armin gave a smile at his answer that all he could do was returned it, it didn’t feel fake but it defiantly wasn’t a happy smile. He turned back around and started walking once more Titan stayed by his side as both toys stayed behind him more likely looking out for danger.

It was after the third and final sun begin to set and paint the sky a dark red with yellow and orange color that they made it back to the boarder of Ginger Village.

“You don’t think any of the villagers will try to take me away again?” Eren placed one hand on Titan’s back as they continued into the village. None of the villagers were out which Eren figured they would all hide anyways with strangers the village.

“Something isn’t right… we came in quietly, there should be villagers out or at least lights on in the houses.” Armin ran up to one of the houses and knocked on the door, on the hit of his second knock the door opened.

“Hello anyone home?” Eren heard Armin ask and watched him walk into the house; Titan stood next to him in the center of the village and sniffed the air and gave a soft quack, Eren reached down and gave it a pat on the head.

“Hey coconut head, I don’t think anyone is here.” Levi stood on the other side of him, looking around once more Eren started to get the feeling Levi was right. The village seem colder almost lifeless then before.

“I don’t understand we were here at what noonish… how could everyone disappear?” Eren had to wrap his arms around himself to fight off the cold feeling that started to creep around them.

“They didn’t disappear, they were taken.” Armin came out of the house, both Eren and Levi looked towards him. He was carrying two swords and a lantern, he handed one of the swords to Levi who took it without question, Armin handed the lantern to Eren. Taken the metal and glass light, it smelled heavy of oil and once Armin finished strapping the second sword he had to his side, he pulled out a box of matches from a pocket and lit the lantern bathing them with light, before taken it from Eren and holding it above them.

“What do you mean taken?” Levi asked, he held the sword at the ready if someone wanted a fight he was going to give it. Eren could see he was still itching for one since Goddess Lake. 

“In the house, tables and everything been flipped or destroyed. It looked like there was a fight and villages like this are close… so if one person is attacked, well let’s just say the others won’t take it sitting down.” Armin started to look around even with the light of the setting sun and now the lantern it didn’t show to much with the shadows of the building growing darker by the second.

“So whoever attacked just took them all… but why and who?” Titan gave a quack grabbing everyone’s attention, Eren looked towards where Titan was looking at and saw something white almost like a cloth on the ground and walked over picking it up.

“What this… it looks like a banner.” Armin brought the light over and held it up so they could see the emblem on the banner.

“That’s Moon Lake emblem.” Armin brought the lantern closer so they all could see the light blue crescent moon with a dark blue wing gently folded on the outside of the moon and white flowers inside the moon.

“Do you think Erwin taken the villagers because I didn’t make it to Moon Lake…? I was placed on a horse that seemed to know where it was going. Berlolt and the other two hunters from here got me down and sent it off.” Eren remembered when he heard Erwin’s voice saying if he stayed on the horse… Ice storm… no Snowstorm he’ll would make it to the city.

“When Erwin made it back to Moon Lake and realized you wasn’t there, he could have back tracked to find you… probably blaming the village for interfering, it makes sense.” Levi stated and took the banner from Eren, it was hard to see but Eren thought he saw something in Levi’s eyes like understanding… like it would have been what he would have done.

“That doesn’t sound like King Erwin. I mean he not like so much by this village since they do hunt Saffron and it’s a one of the creatures he protects. But other than that he is one of the most liked Kings in the whole land. He always fair and just, I never even heard of him blame a person for anything let alone blame an entire village.” Levi muttered something about damn mouse being loved by his people, but Eren just looked around the village.

“If this is not’s Erwin’s doing, then who would leave his banner and take the villagers?”

“There’s only one way of finding out and we’re already heading that way.” Levi tossed the banner on the ground and looked to Eren, the thought of walking even more didn’t make Eren happy.

“Can we rest till one of the suns come up?” It looked like Levi wanted to say no but as he opened his mouth to say it he just closed it like he remembered something and gave a nod. Eren looked to Armin, his toy soldier was already moving towards another house and opening it’s door. After a moment he moved to another house, then another before calling out.

“This house doesn’t look as bad as the others let’s stay in here.” Titan gave a happy quack and ran past Armin into the house, Eren was right behind. The house was pretty torn up the table was smashed like someone hit it with a heavy hammer and the chairs were all tossed broken along one side of the wall, the only thing that looked still in tacked was the fireplace that was made with stone. Furs and feathers were tossed everywhere and it didn’t look like the cabinets had any food since the doors where either pulled off or was just hanging there.

“Found yourself a cozy spot Titan?” Eren saw Titan had grabbed several furs and pulled them together making it look like a nest, Titan was already laying down in it and gave Eren another happy quack and moved slightly to invite Eren. Looking back Levi was standing near the door looking out into the quiet night and Armin was picking up pieces of broken chairs and trying to place them back together.

“Okay Titan. It’s a good time for bed.” Pulling off his shoes, he lay down next to Titan and placed his head on the soft warm brown fur. He could feel his stomach grumble slightly but he just wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. He would worry about food later right now he better get some sleep, closing his eyes sleep came much faster to him than laying on his soft bed at home.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

“Hey Eren, I understand your tired but the Winter sun is rising we best get going.” Armin was trying to wake Eren, Levi watched him shake the young man and softly call out to him. The cinnamon was curled around Eren and had its head laying on Eren’s arm.

“Here let me, Titan move your big ass head.” Making his way over to Eren, Levi placed his hand and have a harder shake then Armin. He started to feel bad for waking Eren he looked so peaceful sleeping but when he opened his eye and looked at Levi. That’s when he knew he’d like Eren’s eyes opened and looking at him a whole lot better.

“What?” Watching him try to sit up but just looked down at Titan and it using his arm as a pillow, he just patted the creature’s head and looked back up at him.

“Wow you must have been so tired, Levi maybe it be best we let him rest some more.” Levi wanted to agree with Armin he could feel the other toy’s eyes on him now but he just crossed his arms and looked towards the door. The setting sun didn’t really show the full damage to the village but with the sky now colored with an icy blue and white light it was clear to see that this wasn’t a good place to linger longer than necessary. Eren gave a grumble and he could hear shifting of clothes and a soft quack from Titan, looking back at Eren he could tell Eren saw the same thing he did the ruined house just in front of the one they stayed in with large gashes in the wood.

“No it’s fine; we don’t know how far Moon Lake is so we need to keep moving.” Titan stretched out before fully getting up and walked to the door before stopping and sniffing the air and walking out completely.

“I hope my parents aren’t too worried.” Watching Eren look around the hut before fallowing Titan, Levi sensed that wasn’t what Eren wanted to say but fallowed behind him letting Armin bring the rear. Once outside Levi could see the same gashes on this hut as well and several others. Eren looked around seeing the same before turning towards them, there was something Levi felt like he was missing but he couldn’t place his wooden finger on it.

“Let’s go.” Armin called out and started heading down a path without them, Titan made an odd sound that could have been a growl but to hell what would he know. Titan moved after Armin leaving Eren and him behind. Eren’s hair was a mess from sleep and his eyes looked tired, Levi knew Eren wasn’t made to match on like a soldier not like Armin or him…. Hell even when he was human he was trained to lead and survive but Eren was a son of a well know doctor who probably never knew hunger…

“Are you hungry?” Eren’s eye went wide at his question and a blush formed crossed his cheeks… bingo. That’s what Levi was missing the last meal Eren had was that soup and they been walking for a while. Looking around he could see the outline of the forest of trees in their autumn leaves that they ride thru to get here. Then turned to see the path that lead to Spice Field and opposed of that the single mountain covered in white that was surrounded by the autumn trees.

“Hey is everything alright?” Armin called out he must have finally noticed both Eren and him hadn’t fallowed.

“Eren, needs food. He’s not a toy like us.” Armin looked surprised for a moment then upset before he ran into several of the huts. At the fourth or fifth hut he came out holding an apple, it wasn’t big but once Eren saw it Levi could only stare at him in awe. Eren gave a smile just like they first met, one of pure happiness not like the ones when they went to get Armin from Goddess Lake and that damn female knight told them that the sugar plum fairy was only a myth.

“Here, it was hidden behind a broken chair but it’s the only thing I could find.” Eren took the apple and cleaned it with his shirt and took a bite.

“Thank you.” He said once he swallowed and turned to give Levi a look of gratefulness.

“No problem, hopefully we can make it to the another village or Moon Lake and get you more before your hungry again.” Eren gave a nod and ran after Titan, the cinnamon waited once Armin came back.

“How did you know he was hungry? I wouldn’t have guess it.” Armin question sparked a bit of pride in him but he didn’t give the other toy an answer before starting a light jog to catch up to Eren.

They walked on for what felt like several more hours the first sun was already at high noon and a second one had come out.

“If I remember right the first sun is the Winter sun and that one rising is Summer.” Armin was talking to Eren about little things like the four suns and why they were named after the seasons; it seemed each sun cast its only set of colors if it was in the sky alone and those colors tied to the seasons like the icy blue and white from this morning. But as the second sun rose the sky turned to a normal sky blue.

“Oh and right now this is the season of lights so it’s the Winter sun that rises first. The Spring sun rises first in the season of beginnings, Summer sun first in season of waves, and the Autumns sun is the season of colors.” Levi could see the other toy was enjoying having Eren’s attention on him, he tried not to care… Armin was Eren’s toy and so it’s only natural to want his attention or that’s what he kept telling himself. Levi thought about this sugar plum fairy and if it did truly existed he wouldn’t need true love to be human again… so that lead to another thought that he didn’t really need Eren now either and he had to stop that thought quickly cause it only made him want to punch Armin and have Eren’s attention on him. He didn’t understand why he felt like that, like he needed Eren when he now had another way to return back to normal and it was pissing him off seeing Armin talk so friendly to Eren so it just added to his anger.

“Hey since you know so much, how much longer to the next village or to Moon Lake?” Matching up to place himself in between Eren and Armin, he could see Armin’s glare at him which he happily returned.

“I don’t know how much longer on foot, Moon Lake will be the first place we’ll see if we keep going on this path and that’s at least a few hours on horseback.” Eren gave a moan grabbing both their attentions, Eren gave a pout that made Levi wanted to hold him.

“Hours on horseback?” Both Armin and him must have remembered together that Eren only had an apple to eat. Cause Armin gave a soft curse while he just said it out loud.

“Fuck!” They need to hunt and make camp… and for some stupid reason he didn’t think about bring any of the damn furs just in case Eren got cold or to sleep on one, look how fucking good his survival training was doing him now. Looking around the path they been walking on had lead them thru a meadow of a deep green grass that looked almost blue in color. It reminded him of the lake near the lake side manor he spent his summers growing up.

“This place is called Night Sky Meadows, its mostly an open field, I’m sure it may have some edible flower… damn that’s only during the season of beginnings.” Armin started muttering about flowers and plants that could be edible for Eren but Levi could hear him cruse once he remembered they only grew in a different area or season.

“Do you think they may have something for me to eat?” Eren asked, Titan’s quacks started up and they seemed frantic as the cinnamon came running back towards them and ran around them. It felt like Titan was giving them a warning. Levi looked towards were Eren was pointing and saw just off in the distends, several horses trotting towards them it was hard to tell but it looked almost like knights in armor where riding the horses, seeing that one of the riders hold a banner pole Levi looked up to see a black banner flying at the very top.

“Eren, I don’t think they will have any food to spare… come on let’s get off the road.” Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and moved them off to the side so they could walk in the grass, Titan gave a quick quack that sounded approving of Levi’s move before Levi watched it started to eat the flowers that grew on the path. It munched on the flowers so fast that Levi knew Titan sensed something bad was coming, something that if anyone found out flowers grew at Eren’s feet could mean trouble.

“Eren get on my back.” 

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, Armin and me are toys and can move a lot faster than you.” For a moment there Levi heard the panic in his own voice, he turned to look at the banner again it was closer now that he could make an outline something with red and a spot of white right above it. But Eren did as he asked since he felt Eren’s arms wrap around his neck, grabbing Eren’s legs and lifted him off the ground he turned to Armin. The toy was staring at the banner as well, waiting for it to come into better focuses. Titan gave another happy quack and munched on the flowers around his feet he looked down to still see flowers were still growing even with Eren on his back but Titan was working quickly to eat them as well.

“Levi… we need to get farther away from the road… like miles away!” Armin yelled and grabbed his arm almost pulling it away for his hold on Eren’s legs, looking up he could see most part of the red now it looked like a claw hand but the white spot look as if could be flower or a star but if Armin and everything else around him was say to run, who was he to fight it. He dashed into the field Armin was slightly ahead of him, Armin turned to look around once at him but any time after that it was always behind him. He wanted to look but with Eren on his back and Titan also running near his legs. It was best for him to just look forwards and keep running.

“What’s going on?” Eren’s voice rang in his ear, he could feel Eren shift on his back to look behind them just like Armin, but didn’t give an sign of panic like Armin did that very second. Titan gave out a loud quack and ran head of them it only turned its head to give another quack that made it sound even more urgent for him to move.

“Shit! Their fallowing! Why are they here? The kings and queens of this part of the land made it clear both him and his followers that they are not allowed anywhere on this side of Nightmare gorge.” Armin’s voice was riddled with fear, Levi at that moment thought of the village they just left; it made sense to why Erwin’s banner was there and the houses destroyed with the people missing, it was the work of an invading army. That damn mouse maybe like by his people for the most part but that doesn’t stop other rulers from trying to take over.

“Halt!” a voice yelled out behind him the sound of horses reached his ears and Eren’s grip tightened around his neck making him grateful for not needing air, because he surely would had choked by now. For the first since they started running he turned to look back the riders most part were dressed like knights but Levi could see their faces, the dark hair and almost rat like faces. They were nothing like Erwin and his men that looked more human after they shift no these men looked like they were stuck in between being human and being a rat. As they drawled out their swords Levi stopped turned to face them and grabbed the sword at his waist one arm making sure Eren was still on his back. Just as the knight got close Levi out his sword successfully blocking the first hit forcing the knight and his horse to ride past them, the second round not so lucky. As another knight rode towards them right after the first, this knight did hitting him but only with the horse knocking him and Eren down on the ground.

“EREN!” Armin yells was only met with the sound of metal meeting metal, Armin started an attack as well. Moving to get up Levi felt Eren’s hold from his neck released; turning to see Eren was knocked out the moment he hit the ground, flowers bloomed like wild fire around him. A shadow loamed over him and Eren for a second that Levi didn’t even turned to see what it was and jumped over Eren to protect him.

“EREN!” Horse’s hoofs smashed into his wooden back; he felt wood chip and heard the splitting of it right with a loud honking, it happened so fast that it felt as if he was the one being flipped but looking up he only saw the horse on the ground blood slipping from its neck from what looked like claw marks that Titan only added more as it tried to attack the knight that fell with the horse. 

“Levi! Eren!” Armin made his way to them, sitting up Levi grabbed his sword that fell close by and stood up to attack another knight that rode towards them. His attack didn’t make the cut he wanted but he was happy just knocking the knight’s sword out of his hands. Watching the knight turn his horse back around and pulling out another weapon this one a mace the knight swung it around as he got closer to Armin and him. But Titan placed a stop to it, Levi watched in almost horror as Titan took a hit from the spiked metal club and knocked the knight off the horse. Titan’s teeth ripped at the knights neck and face as the horse ran off, the knight swung the mace once more time to try and knock Titan off but Levi could see blood spilling out of the bites that the mace just dropped out of his hands and on to the ground.

“Is that all of them?” Armin’s voice called him back to the fact of numbers. Looking around he saw three knight dead on the ground with one dead horse; the other two horses were off in the distant in different directions.

“I don’t see the stander-bearer.” Levi looked back towards the path the rider with the banner was gone and now that he thought on it there should been at least one other but they disappeared as well.

“Armin get the horses we need to get out of here fast.” Armin nodded and ran after one of the horses, Levi kneeled next to Eren and gently lifted his head up. Eren was out for the count, Titan had limped its way over to them and started to eat the flowers growing around Eren, but Levi saw a dark brown liquid that could only be its blood continuing to drip down it’s brown fur staining the grass below it black.

“Good Titan, you did good.” Titan looked up at him as it slowly munched on a pink flower before falling to the ground. Levi was thankful Eren was knocked out as he watched Titan stop chewing the flower and let out a final breath.

“Levi?” Armin was quiet as he rode up on one of the horses up to him, the other reins in his hands. He too looked down to see Titan unmoving but as Levi looked up he could see the surprise was added to the sadness for the cinnamon. Levi hoked his other arm under Eren’s legs and lifted him up, he heard more wood crackling but didn’t feel anything. Moving to the other horse Levi slung Eren the best he could over the front of the saddle. He heard Armin gasp and yell at him about not being ruff with Eren but he just got his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up. He reached down and placed a hand just under Eren’s nose and mouth.

“Armin can you feel if he has breath?” Armin gave a huff and Levi moved his hand for Armin to place his under Eren’s face.

“Yea I can feel breath. Levi there’s flowers blooming! It’s in the middle of the season of lights, flowers don’t bloom!” Levi looked back towards the path they were walking on and kicked the horse to run. Armin was once again yelling at him this time about if he rode the horse to hard it die, but he didn’t care anymore he knew he had to get to Moon Lake now.


End file.
